My HoN Truth  Dares  Dies !
by Luna-Isis-Pheonix2011
Summary: will be really funny ! thanks to wildheart22 for inspiration ! check her one out its hilarious  i suck at spelling  well enjoy !   rated to for mild language
1. Chapter 1

My House of Night Truth / Dare / Die !

Me- at last we finally meet !

Zoey - dont tell me your one of those crazy T.D.D bitches .. i've had enough from wildheart22

Me-*zaps zoey with wind* yes i am one of those crazy bitches but i can be nice ... and yes i was part of wildheart22's one .. it as quiet amusing

Erik - no ! it was just hell to me

Me- well arsewipe ... yes im english , what you going to do about it ... when you get out of here hell is going to look like a picnik on a sunny day

Damien - Oh i love british people

Loren - i hate them

Me- damn you hade to ruin the perfect moment *zaps him with air* oh and if you haventt noticed i am the goddess of Air !

Heath - Is there even such thing ?

Me- well in my world there is ... also in my world you love me !

Heath - No i dont , i only love Zoey !

Zoey - Heath get over yourself im with stark now and i always will be .

Me- so you either love me or T,D,D like the rest

Heath - T,D,D

Me- did you know im half witch .. which means im wiccan( or pagan but i choose wiccan) .. which means i have spells ... which means i can make you love me *eyes go a brilliant white*

Dallas - i'll love you

Me - shut it you *zaps him with air* nobody likes you , you giving into darkness bitch

Neferet - you can control more with darkness

Me - did say you could talk ? NO , them shut up stupid bitch ... oh okay who wants to here my like and dislike list ?

Stevie Rae - oh me , me , me

Me- you'll have to wait till next chapter ... lock up time oh and heath heres a snack *giant bowl of pasta falls on him .. like in cloudy with a chance of meatballs*

* * *

><p>hey guys , hope you liked it ... i need at least 6 reviews with your truths , dies and dares<p>

thankz

R&R XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Me - heyy everyone ! w8 how did you get out ?

Kalona- you dont lock your doors very well *jangles keys*

Me- i'll remember next time *calls wind and brings the keys to me*

Stevie rae- remember the like and dislike list ?

Me - oh yeah ... ok first 3 are in order ... like

1-STEVIE RAE ...2 HEATH ... 3 STARK

4 jamien (jack damien) ... 5 rephaim ... 6 zoey ... 7 aphrodite ...8 kalona

dislike

1 ERIK NIGHT ...2 NEFERET ... 3 KALONA

4 zoey ... 5 the twins (sorry ) ... 6 dallas ... 7 becca/venus (whores)

okay every one happy

everyone on like list( apart from zoey and kalona) - yaaaay oh yh oh yh

zoey - hey y am i on both ... and kalona of all people ?

Me - 1 your annoyingly awesome / 2 i believe kalona has some good in him

Kalona - yeah i have alot good in me ... come to the room and ill show you

Me- you pervert *hurricane*

ok first review is from Starksgirl1995 ~~~~~~~~~~~ haha this is brill!

Truth: Stevie-Rae if Rephiam didn't stop you will Dallas would you have gone all the

way?

Dare: Neferet to let the zoey, stark and the gang torture her.

Die: Erik, anyway as long as it is painful

upload soon

Me- ok well stevie rae you heard her ?

Stevie rae - Sadly yes *starts crying*

Rephaim- dont you dare upset my red one !

Me - shut it bird boy , here stevie rae *giant klenex falls on her *

Kalona- *trying to get under the klenex with her*

Me - where do you think your going ...KAYLA ! ( my friend katia (i call her kayla) appears ) wolf form you kno what to do ... ENJOY !

Kayla- *turns into an adorable wolf with major fangs and rips the f*ck out of kalona*

Me - good girl

Stark- she reminds me of duchess .. but without all the *growls*

Me - ok dare , zoey stark and the nerd heard ... get killing !

*the nerd heard starts torturing neferet untill she dies and her remains are splattered oon the floor*

aphrodite - oh my .. that is not good ... good job none went on my clothes

Me - stop being a stuck up bitch ... die erm kayla are you still hungry ?

Kayla - as a matter of fact i am still quiet peckish ! *turns back to her wolf form and u can imagine what happends to erik *

Me - well that was a long review ... next is from

WildHeart22  
>2011-07-30 . chapter 1<p>

hehe! this is funny! im glad i could be an inspiration :) anyway tdd time!

Truth-Erik how many girls have you dated/laid?

Dare-Neferet you have to jump into a sea of pointy rocks :)

Die-Kalona for being wierd and stalkerish

Me - yaay ! my fav TDD person ! oka erik answer ?

Erik - 67 dated / 32 laid

Me - goddess help him

Nyx - no thats his own doing

Everyone - MAN WHORE !

erik - watever

Me - okay neferet ... you heard the girl

Neferet - damn why me !

Stevie rae - coz ur a hateful bitch

*NEFERET refuses to jump so i push her with air*

* she falls and its very gory ... i cant even explain*

Me- wheres kalona ?

Zoey - kayla just killed him

Me - damn , it takes 42 hours to bring him back ! ( im to lazy to type any more )

Me - okay lock up time every one ! kayla would you mind locking them up ... im really hungry and gonna make something to eat ...

Kayla - sure ! byeee

Cast - BYEEEE !


End file.
